There is a need in the art for an arm bicep exercise machine that is portable, easily usable, and easily storable. Other bicep exercise devices require the user to strap into the device, or they require other setup processes that consume time and interrupt the user's exercise routine. This reduces the quality of the exercise and this reduces a likelihood that the user will continue to use such devices. Some devices in the prior art are overly-cumbersome which minimizes device portability and storability. There is a need for a device is lightweight.
Further, there is need in the art for an arm bicep exercise machine that is effective. Other exercise devices that utilize different removable engagements with the user, or are not resistance-based exercise devices, also limit the range of possible exercise motion. As such, there is a need for a device that is resistance-based and that will allow the user to curl their entire arm, and with utilizing different wrist positions.
Moreover, there is a need in the art for a single device that can adapt to a user's various exercise movements and/or routines. Such a device or variations thereof would be ambidextrous, and would facilitate variations of the traditional curling exercise movement through differing grips and styles of handles, adjustable resistance means, and different types of resistance means. Also, there is a need for such a bicep exercise machine to be adjustable to accommodate different anatomical sizes and lengths of different user forearms and upper arms.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.